


Pregnancy Plan

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Lisa Snart, Minor Sara Lance, Multi, Rip Hunter-centric, female rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: pregnancy plan+sorprise
Relationships: Barry Allen & Rip Hunter, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 1





	Pregnancy Plan

-"Barry, you don't have to do this."-

-"I tell you, I do it delighted."-

Rip sighed from where she was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to her room with one hand on her big belly and the other helping her ease the discomfort and fatigue she felt with stroking her hip.

She is already in her eighth month, a week and a half away from entering her ninth, and she can't be worse.

She is tired all the time as she sleeps badly from the pain and heartburn as well as the discomfort she feels for her stomach.

In addition, Mick had had to go with the other legends, taking with him a certain Nate Heywood at the request of Oliver Queen, for an issue with the Legion of Evil that Sara had not wanted to tell him about.

Besides, Mick had had to go with the other legends, taking with him a certain Nate Heywood at the request of Oliver Queen, for a matter with the Legion of Evil that Sara had not wanted to tell her about.

She has not heard from them for almost a month !!!

When they come back she will kill them !!!

-"Rip ... "-She heard Barry calling her, thus interrupting her previous thoughts, to which she observed him noticing the smile from ear to ear that adorned the sprinter's face.-"All ready!" -Exclaimed the sprinter with a sideways smile beside him, delighted, happy and proud of himself.

Barry had arrived two hours ago with a lot of bags in tow and had not stopped moving since then, after greeting Rip and giving her some of the bags that had food and drinks in them, all over the safe house where Lisa and her were staying.

He was helping her to prepare her birth plan and to have everything organized so that when the time came she would not waste more time than necessary.

So Rip moved carefully away from leaning on the door, and looked at the bags and the place with everything organized and marked in order of importance with a birthing bag prepared next to the exit door just in case.

And then she looked at the sprinter who seemed to jump on his own feet, denoting how nervous he was to know his answer to the question that he had asked him just a few moments before without actually asking it.

-"I see."-she murmured-"It's all great, thanks, Barry."-and the sprinter seemed to smile more if that was possible.

-"I'll explain everything to you while we eat." -Barry suggested to which Rip smiled.

-"Best idea I've heard in a long time."-  
___________________

-"It has to be a fucking joke." -Mick growled as he dropped his arm with his gun to the side.

In front of him, Snart ... Leonard Snart smirked.

-"Hi partner."-


End file.
